Borderline
by IconForHire
Summary: Décrire ma fanfic... Honnêtement, tout est dans le titre, le personnage qui sera donc borderline est Lucy. Il s'agit d'une schoolfic dans laquelle Lucy emménage à Magnolia à cause de ce trouble justement... Honnêtement, je préfère que vous lisiez ma fanfiction plutôt qu'une description.
1. Je suis Borderline

Bonsoir, toi qui lis cette petite introduction, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce début d'histoire et surtout que tu la liras jusqu'au bout parce que sans vouloir me venter, je trouve mon premier chapitre plutôt bon et agréable à lire. Bref, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas de la page ? -IconForHire

PS : Disclaimer, le contexte, l'univers, l'intrigue de l'histoire uniquement sont à moi, les personnages quant à eux appartiennent à l'univers du mangas Fairy Tail, donc à Mashima-Sama.

« **Tu es prête Lucy ?**

 **\- Oui maman, je suis prête** , répondis-je d'une voix monotone.

 **\- Sois plus enthousiaste mon cœur, nouvelle ville ne signifie donc pas nouvelle vie et nouveaux amis dans les romans que tu lis ?** tenta alors ma mère, me blessant plus qu'autre puisqu'elle me rappelait que je ne serait jamais la nouvelle élève que tout le monde aime.

 **\- Dans les romans que j'aime lire, l'héroïne n'est pas une borderline, maman.** »

Elle ne m'avait même pas répondu, en même temps, mon père ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion : il nous a appelé pour la troisième fois, me demandant ma valise afin de pouvoir enfin la mettre dans le coffre du monospace. D'ailleurs, il s'était plaint d'avoir à conduire ce monospace, lui qui avait l'habitude de rouler en limousine et d'en n'être rien d'autre que le passager. Conduire un _vulgaire monospace_ le couvrait de honte et de colère. En effet, ma famille est une famille que l'on pourrait qualifier de riche, ou très aisée. Il suffisait de voir la façon de s'habiller de mes parents pour s'en rendre compte, ma mère porte les robes que créent de grands couturiers tel que Chanel, Louis Vuitton, Dior et même Louboutin comme s'ils ne n'agissaient que de simples robes... mon père quant à lui porte exclusivement les costards de Versace, Georgio Armani et Louis Vuitton il me semble. A force d'entendre mon père se venter de porter des vêtements de marques, j'ai fini par en retenir le nom... Personnellement, je n'ai jamais compris ce principe, je préfère un pull, plutôt court de préférence et à manches longues, un leggings harem, une paire de baskets à plate-forme sans lacets et n'arrivant qu'à peine à la cheville, ce genre de vêtements m'allaient bien, le look bohémien me correspondait aussi maintenant que j'y pensais. En d'autres mots, mon père avait souvent honte de moi pour mes goûts vestimentaires et il me le faisait souvent comprendre à travers ses mots et ses regards. Ça me bouffait de l'intérieur. Eh oui, fallait que je sois sa victime favorite, il savait que j'étais borderline et il en jouait, moi je ne pouvais rien faire, j'avais déjà essayé de l'ignorer, d'ignorer la douleur qui me déchirait le cœur dans un bruit écœurant, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, mes réactions restaient les mêmes... larmes de détresse et lames répondant aux S.O.S. Oui, je me mutile et c'est plus fort que moi, ça m'aide à aller mieux, ou un semblant de mieux, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en un sens, ça m'aidait...

Pour en revenir à mon fragment de conversation que j'avais entretenu avec ma mère, interrompu rappelons-le par mon père, elle avait soupiré tristement, me souriant de la même façon qu'elle avait soufflé avant de me regarder donner ma valise à mon père qui m'avait presque littéralement foudroyé du regard. Aujourd'hui, je portais une longue robe, elle m'arrivait aux chevilles, de couleur blanche, bien que le bustier, incluant les larges bretelles , étaient joliment décorés de motifs géométriques colorés. Une robe typiquement bohémienne. À mes pieds, je portais une simple faire de sandales blanches, rien de bien extravagants. Ajoutez à cela mes poignets recouverts de charmants bracelets indiens ainsi que mon headband doré. Je n'osais pas une seconde de plus affronter son regard. Baissant les yeux, je partis rapidement m'installer dans la voiture, où je mis mes écouteurs et écoutai la musique de mon téléphone, qui bien que chargé à cent pour cent, me lâcherai d'ici quelques heures, je me bénissais intérieurement d'avoir acheté une batterie de secours. Aujourd'hui, je déménage, je quittai Crocus, la capitale, pour Magnolia, une petite ville aux allures sympathique et chaleureuse. J'avais eu quelques problèmes à mon ancienne université, alors on partait, puis mon père avait réussi à négocier pour ainsi étendre son empire... La Heartfilia Technology, en gros, mon père crée la technologie de demain...

* Ellipse de quelques heures, à Magnolia, les Heartfilia sont installés. *

Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que j'avais rangé mon dernier pull dans mon armoire. J'étais bien installée, dans une des nombreuses chambres du manoir dans lequel nous vivons à présent. En fait, j'avais choisi le grenier, j'avais dû débattre avec ma mère, mon père était intervenu, manifestant son mépris explicite envers moi en affirmant que les bohèmes aimait résider dans les lieux où l'on _foutait_ ce qui était _inutile_ et que par conséquent, le grenier était fait pour moi. Ma mère avait juste soupiré, ne prenant même pas ma défense. Regardant l'heure, je notai qu'il était encore tôt, 17 : 57 affichait mon téléphone. Souhaitant découvrir le quartier dans lequel on avait emménagé, je sortis et me rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait pas de distinctions entre les quartiers, même si mon manoir était à un quart d'heure à pied du centre-ville et des autres maisons. J'appréciai et retins le noms de quelques boutiques dans lesquelles je prévoyais déjà de faire quelques achats. Entendant des rires et quelques exclamations, je me rapprochais discrètement de leur source, me rendant rapidement vers un parc presque collé au centre-ville où un groupe d'amis de mon âge je dirais, semblait s'amuser ensemble. Ils souriaient et riaient... Ils étaient probablement une dizaine, peut-être un peu moins, mais ce que l'on retenait en les voyant, ce n'était pas leur nombre, mais leur cheveux... Ça allait de toutes les couleurs, il y avait du rose, du rouge, de noir clair, du bleu rudement foncé, du bleu violacé, du blond presque doré, du vert et du même du blanc. En tout cas, ils semblaient vraiment bien s'amuser, mon cœur loupa un battement, une sensation atroce gagna le même organe et les larmes me montèrent instinctivement aux yeux, pourquoi est-ce qu'avec moi, ça ne marchait pas ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aimait ? Pourquoi personne ne me voyait ? Pourquoi étais-je une telle raté... ? Très clairement, je ne suis qu'une erreur de la nature... Mon cœur loupe encore un battement, comme si lui-même savait que l'on formait un tout strictement inutile, je ne devrais vivre, je ne le méritais pas, je n'avais pas le droit de respirer, de vivre ici, personne n'aime les personnes avec des problèmes dans leur tête, alors personne ne m'aimera, jamais.

Mes larmes coulaient d'elles-même, je ne pouvais guère les retenir... Finalement, je rentrai chez moi, sautant mon troisième repas de la journée, je réglai mon téléphone afin qu'il sonne demain aux alentours de six heures puisque j'avais cours, me mis en pyjama et enfin me couchai avant de très rapidement me laisser bercer par les bras de Morphée.

Je sais qu'il ne se passe quasiment rien d'intéressant, mais ceci me sert surtout d'intro', histoire que vous cerniez vraiment le personnage torturé qu'est Lucy, que vous compreniez un minimum comment elle pense et tout... Alors bon, c'est ma première fanfic mais j'ai fait un bon boulot je trouve et je publierai tous les vendredis OU les samedis, je tâcherai de respecter au mieux la chronologie réelle (donc l'histoire se déroule à notre période : début octobre). J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira et sachez que cette fanfic n'est pas totalement née de mon imagination, c'est la fanfic « Elle m'est tombée dessus » de kirakawako ( ) /BadlyDevil91(wattpad) qui m'a inspirée cette histoire, franchement, vous devriez lire sa fanfic (qui n'est pas encore terminée) parce qu'elle est vraiment agréable à lire je trouve. Mais, ce que je fais n'est pas du tout du copier/coller, ma version de Lucy est clairement borderline et l'histoire ne sera absolument pas la même, je répète mais sa fanfic ne fait que m'inspirée la fanfiction que j'écris.

Sinon, j'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'accepte les critiques mais argumentez-les, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises, ça aide énormément je trouve, m'enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et vous laisse imaginer quel ship sera à l'honneur (pas de Nalu je vous le dis tout de suite) et surtout ce qu'il se passera ! Bisous. -IconForHire


	2. Oración Seis et premiers bleus

_Bonjour/Bonsoir, tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ce second chapitre ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à vos attentes, en sachant que l'on conserve le point de vue de Lucy donc toujours un récit à la première personne du singulier, bonne lecture._

Chapitre 2 : Oración Seis et premiers bleus.

Aujourd'hui vêtue d'un pull noir à manches longues, d'un leggings harem vert jade joliment décoré d'une large ceinture brun clair, et d'une paire de baskets noires à plate-forme plutôt haute, ma coiffure se résumait à une longue queue de chevelure blonde et le regard de mon père ce matin n'avait pas manqué de me faire déglutir. Mon sac-à-dos sur le dos et surtout rempli de mes affaire scolaires, j'étais actuellement en route pour l'université, écoutant de la musique dite « rock » ou encore « hard rock » voire « hard metal », tout dépendait de la musique en cours de lecture en fait... Cependant lorsque de nombreux étudiants étaient en ligne de mire, je sentais systématiquement de musiques, optant pour une musique que tout le monde écoutait. Les bras croisés et téléphone en main, faute d'avoir des poches, je me sentais idiote et surtout très petite, je me sentais tellement mal dans ce genre de moment, j'aimerais pouvoir me cacher, fuir loin, très loin d'ici... Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que j'étais à l'université et pourtant je me souvenais parfaitement de mon premier jour comme s'il venait tout juste de se finir...

* Flashback – une semaine plus tôt – Le 1er Octobre 2016, Lucy rentre à l'université. *

Installée sur une chaise, aussi raide qu'un piquet, j'écoutai attentivement le principal me lire les consignes de son université. Monsieur Dreyar avait beau être un homme de très petite taille, son autorité était bien présente et l'on n'oserait sous aucun prétexte défier ses lois, enfin ses règles. Ceci dit, il me semblait relativement indulgent et compréhensif, le fait qu'il m'ait fait la promesse de garder pour lui et les enseignants mon trouble de la personnalité borderline me l'avait prouvé. J'avais été soulagée d'appendre que mon secret serait bien gardé, le plus dur sera peut-être d'expliquer aux autres élèves le fait que je sois à l'écart... en fait il n'y aura rien à expliquer, ils le feront d'eux-mêmes de toute façon... me mettre à l'écart. Je soupirai intérieurement avant d'entendre le professeur appeler un certain Natsu Dragnir à l'aide de son micro. Lorsque ce dernier rappliqua, je le reconnus immédiatement, c'était le garçon aux cheveux roses que j'avais vu hier soir, lui et ses amis s'amusaient ensemble au parc du centre-ville.

« **Natsu, j'aimerais que tu t'offres en tant que guide à Lucy, elle vient tout juste d'arriver à l'U.M et n'a par conséquent aucun repère, je compte sur toi pour l'aider à s'intégrer.**

 **\- Pas de soucis grand-père !** s'était alors exclamer le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, **enchanté de faire ta connaissance Lucy, moi c'est Natsu Dragnir et de ce que je sais on est dans la même classe, alors on se verra super souvent !**

 **\- Euh... je... je suppose oui... Je suis Lucy, Heartfilia...** je détournai mon regard, honteuse d'avoir à prononcer mon nom de famille mais je n'étais pas une menteuse accomplie alors je refusais de lui cacher mon nom de famille, quitte à passer pour l'une de ses gosses de riches...

 **\- Allez oust jeunes gens, faîtes donc connaissances hors de mon bureau, j'ai des tonnes de paperasses à remplir et votre présence serait gênante, allez sortez oust !** nous chassa gentiment le vieillard responsable de son université. »

Sortant du bureau, Natsu m'expliqua comment fonctionnait exactement l'université, il m'apprit ainsi l'existence de fraternités et sororités qui pour la plupart était mixte, à l'exception de Mermaid Heel, sororité non mixte donc composée de femmes uniquement. Fairy Tail, Sabertooth, Blue Pegasus et Oración Seis quant à eux était des fraternités mixtes. Natsu était le leader – si j'avais bien saisi – de Fairy Tail dont le logo était une fée... Fairy Tail était ennemis et rivaux de Sabertooth, représenter par un tigre à dents de sabres, Blue Pegasus, une pégase pour symbole, était apparemment la fraternité/sororité où étaient les étudiants les plus charmeurs et aisés financièrement. Quant à Oración Seis, Natsu m'avait fait comprendre qu'ils étaient une brochette de psychopathe, des insociables probablement tous liés par le sang... Suite à ces explications quelque peu farfelues et surtout superflues, il m'avait proposé de rejoindre sa fraternité-sororité, je lui avais dit non. Je ne pouvais pas les rejoindre, je ne leur servirait à rien... Personne n'aime les gens comme moi, personne n'aime les borderline, personne n'aime les psychopathes et je suis une psychopathe parce que je suis une borderline et c'est mal... Je suis un poids, un fardeau, rien de plus. Cependant, lorsque Natsu m'avait demandé la raison de mon refus, j'avais prétexté le besoin de temps. Puis évidemment, il s'aperçoit que je suis en train de pleurer et alors qu'il allait probablement me faire une réflexion, je pris la fuite, me ruant aux toilettes.

Ne cherchez pas à savoir pourquoi, mais sur mon chemin, je n'avais que des mauvais souvenirs... Mon père qui me dit ouvertement que je suis une erreur de la nature, une pauvre sotte, la honte de la famille Heartfilia, une pauvre putain de borderline, ma mère qui se réfugie derrière son verre de martini. Dans le fond c'est vrai quoi... je suis certes une borderline mais je n'ai jamais été aidé, ni par mon père, ni par ma mère. Ils m'ont quasiment enterré vivante. Des rivières d'eau salée s'écoulent de mes deux yeux, me brouillant la vue et bien sûre, en tant qu'erreur, il fallait que je heurte quelqu'un... Il fallait que je percute quelqu'un... Je n'ose même pas regarder ma présumée victime, trouvant tout le charme du monde chez ce sol tout blanc...

« **Lucy ?**

 **\- Huh.. ?** cette voix... **Sting... ? J...je suis vraiment désolée, j..je ne voulais pas te rentrer dedans, pardon, pardon...pardon..**

 **\- Lucy... Alors c'est vraiment toi ? Tu as toujours le même regard mais maintenant je comprend pourquoi...** sa voix me semble hésitante voire compréhensive mais je ne suis pas psy alors je ne pouvais pas l'affirmer...

 **\- Qu..Que comment ça le même regard ?... Ah oui désolée,... ce regard de pleurnicharde tu veux dire... désolée...** avais-je seulement déclaré, dans toute ma grâce...

 **\- Je... Lucy je sais, je suis au courant, Lucy... Je suis en seconde année de psycho et j'ai étudié le cas de gens comme toi... tu es borderline...** avait-il avoué, une once de culpabilité dans sa voix.

 **\- Je sais Sting, je sais, je suis une satanée borderline...** je ne savais pas quoi dire en fait.

 **\- Je suis désolée de m'être moquée de toi lorsque l'on était à l'école primaire... vraiment Lucy je te demande pardon** , il était sincère, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. »

Sans réfléchir, je lui sautai littéralement au cou, le faisant presque tombée, je le remerciai infiniment de me demander pardon, il était la première personne à me demander pardon... à me le demander, sans me forcer à le lui donner... Je le serrai dans mes bras et lui semblait surpris mais répondit à mon étreinte. Finalement, je le relâchai brusquement, lui souhaitant la bonne journée avant de poursuivre ma route jusqu'aux toilettes, une envie pressante m'ayant envahie.

* Fin du Flash-back. De nos jours, UM – Université de Magnolia. *

Le reste de cette journée avait relativement été positif puisque je n'avais pas pleuré, la soirée avait été longue et j'avais pleuré toute la nuit. Aujourd'hui était une journée qui m'avait l'air remplie de mauvaises choses... Je ne savais pas comment l'expliquer mais je pouvais dire qu'elle se finirait mal, pour moi en tout cas... Soupirant, j'aperçus Natsu courir vers moi. Je m'arrêtai lorsqu'il arriva face à moi, l'air préoccupé, je fronçai donc les sourcils, depuis le début de la semaine, je l'avais vu sourire, rire, se moquer – gentiment – de ses amis, mais jamais les visage déformé par autant d'inquiétude.

« **Lucy... Ça fait quelques choses qu'il faut que je te le dise et je suis désolé d'avoir autant attendu mais Sting Eucliffe est un enfoiré, tu lui parles souvent et tu ne devrais pas vraiment... En plus c'est le leader des...**

 **\- Je t'interdis de parler de Sting comme ça !** Le coupai-je en lui assénant une gifle. **Sting s'est excusé de son comportement qu'il a pu avoir lorsque nous étions enfants... Alors je ne te permet pas de parler ainsi d'une personne qui culpabilise autant à cause de moi.**

 **\- J...Lucy... Pardon, je n'aurais as dû mais crois-moi, Sting est mauvais et en plus il fait partie de Sabertooth** , il m'exaspérait.

 **\- Alors tu le déteste juste parce qu'il fait partie de la fraternité ennemie de la tienne... c'est dégueulasse de raisonner comme ça !** »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre quoi que ce soit, prenant la décision de partir, les sourcils froncés, l'air agacé. Allant directement devant la salle de mon cours, cours qui était celui d'art-plastique, je remarquai la présence d'autres étudiants, incluant les amis de Natsu, excepté la petite aux cheveux bleus, elle devait probablement être au collège, elle m'avait parue terriblement jeune, trop pour être ne serait-ce qu'au lycée donc bon... Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur arriva, suivi de Natsu, que j'ignorai, préférant directement rentrer en classe. Allant instinctivement vers le fond de la salle, je fus suivie de près par un groupe d'autres élèves, qui visiblement aimaient eux aussi être à l'écart des autres.

« **Bien, bonjour à vous chers étudiants, aujourd'hui, le thème sera vos sentiments et émotions, je souhaite que vous exprimiez vos sentiments sur les formats grand-aigle disposée sur les tables, faîtes comme bon vous semble, je veux du sentiment, de l'émotion !** »

Il avait été clair, c'était ça de bon. Nous avions apparemment l'intégralité des trois heures pour nous exprimer à travers l'art manuel... Certains commençait déjà leurs œuvres, tout comme la jeune femme juste à ma droite, elle commençait directement à la peinture, dessinant ce qui me semblait être des anges... Sympathique. Je soupirai longuement avant d'entamer moi aussi l'expression artistique de mes sentiments. Je me dessinai moi-même, mon visage en fait, sauf qu'une partie de mon visage souriait et que l'autre pleurait. La partie de mon visage qui semblait avoir toute la tristesse du monde dans son œil, prenait rapidement des couleurs négatives tandis que la partie joyeuse gardait des couleurs naturelles. Au-dessus de ma partie gaie, « Day » était écrit, et « Night » régnait au-dessus de la partie triste, évidemment. Je transposais autant de sentiments que je le pouvais, laissant cependant de la place sur la partie la plus élevés de ma feuille au format imposant. Mon œuvre d''art exprimait exactement ce que je ressentais : de la confusion, de l'intensité, de la contraction, la mort, la vie, trop d'amour, trop de haine, un surplus de joie, une overdose d'extrême tristesse. Pour compléter le rectangle supérieur, laissé vide, j'écrivis le mot « LOST ». Perdue, voilà ce que j'étais.

« **Tu es complètement détruite...**

 **\- …** , je soupirai tristement un sourire pourtant suspendu à mes lèvres tandis suite aux paroles d'un étudiant qui observait ma planche finale.

 **\- Je me présente, Midnight et toi tu es.. ?** il me paraît d'une voix plate, on aurait dit qu'il était démuni de toute émotion, ce qui me troubla un peu...

\- **Lucy, mon nom c'est Lucy...** , répondis-je simplement, baissant les yeux avant de les relever vers mon œuvre.

\- **Tu as l'air déchiré de l'intérieur, j'ai connu quelqu'un comme toi, tu es borderline, pas vrai ?** toujours sans émotion, il me perçait à jour, je pense que j'irai parler au proviseur, finalement, les autres devraient directement savoir que je suis Borderline.

 **\- Mh, je sais, les borderlines sont des psychopathes sans âmes ni cœur, nous ne sommes rien de plus que des erreurs mais je te rassure, les gens comme quoi sont éphémères et leur date de péremption arrive très rapidement** , mon cœur se fendit, il se déchira dans un bruit trop strident selon mon âme... **Il ne me reste pas longtemps, t'auras pas le temps de me victimiser, désolée, inutile jusqu'au bout** , avais-je poursuivi dans un murmure inaudible.

 **\- Définitivement détruite, rejoins Oración Seis, on a une place pour les gens comme toi, il ne te reste qu'à saisir la chance** , aucune trace d'émotion mais un léger, très léger sourire en coi se distingua puis il partit, lui et la fille qui avait dessiner des anges, elle m'avait souri et fait un clin d'œil d'ailleurs. »

Les trois heures étaient passées. Il n'y avait plus personne, sauf le professeur qui commençait à ramasser les dessins des étudiants, je quittai rapidement le cours, lui souhaitant tout de même une bonne journée avant de me rendre à mon cours de musique, eh oui, j'avais pris de nombreuses options artistiques. Je retrouvai Midnight, la fille mais remarquai qu'il était accompagné d'autres étudiants probablement de la même fraternité-sororité que lui, l'un d'eux me regarda même d'un air compréhensif, il avait d'ailleurs une bien longue cicatrice lui empêchant d'ouvrir sons œil droit. La fille, qui au passage de long cheveux blanc bleuté, me fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, ce que je fis, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle m'aimait bien, alors je l'aimais bien aussi. Elle se nommait Sorano, mais voulait être surnommée Angel, je respectai son choix et contre toute attente, elle me donna un surnom, celui de Killer Frost, sous prétexte que ce personnage se rapprochait physiquement d'un ange, tandis que l'homme à la cicatrice, Erik mais surnommé Cobra opta pour Black Siren car selon lui le son de mes pensées était alarmant, quant à Midnight, sans réellement m'étonner, il avait choisi de me surnommer Santana, comme Chato Santana. Les deux autres garçons membres de Oración Seis, Richard et Racer m'avait respectivement surnommé Cupid et Speedy. Fan de DC, je ne pouvais être plus heureuse. Nous passion la première demi-heure à parler, nous découvrir, nous connaître et doucement, je commençai à les apprécier, vraiment. Le professeur appela mon prénom et sous prétexte que j'étais la nouvelle de la classe, me demanda de chanter une chanson qui me tenait à cœur... Me mordant l'intérieur de la joue, je partis vers l'estrade et commençai donc à chanter la chanson qui me parlait le plus... Under The Knife de Icon For Hire...

« **This is the song I'm too scared to write  
But some of you may need it tonight**

 **Oh there you were, heart made of glass  
Fragile little thing, shattered too fast  
Tried to pick the pieces up, up, up  
And that's the way you first got cut, cut, cut  
Devil drew you in, you didn't let it show  
Didn't want the others to ever have to know  
That you were getting hooked on up, up, up  
And all you had to do was cut, cut, cut**

 **You carved a special place for your pain  
So it came back to hurt you every night  
You closed your eyes and wished it all away  
Until you disappeared under the knife**

 **You knew the deal, no one gives a damn  
Just another needy kid, sob story in hand  
Keep your secrets covered up, up, up  
We don't need another cut, cut, cut  
But you couldn't hide, a heart made of glass  
You put yourself together with all the strength you had  
You were finally fed up, up, up  
Finally had to scream enough-nough-nough**

 **You carved a special place for your pain  
So it came back to hurt you every night  
You closed your eyes and wished it all away  
Until you disappeared under the knife**

 **Listen, I know it's simplified from the other side  
It's easy to gloss over all the messy reasons why  
And it's easy to forget where you've been  
I guess that's what the scars are for, huh?  
When we were 15 we wouldn't dare let that shit be seen  
But now it seems mutilation's gone mainstream  
I see you at my shows, scarred up from head to toe  
Like there's no point even trying not to let it show  
Cause we all know, emo kids like to hurt themselves  
Too many feelings, and not enough self control  
And I mean does this mess with any of the rest of ya?  
It's an epidemic and we're cool with it don't question it  
But it bothers me, our scars are currency by which we're measured  
Like let the record show who let it slip and who held it together  
Cutters and burners and honorable mentions  
Posers who still cut themselves up for the attention  
I don't care your intentions, I just want you to know  
My self-hatred never took me where I wanted to go  
At the end of the day, you know I still had to face  
That I can pick at the pain, but I can't cut it away  
And you know what else I can't do, is give you 10 good reasons not to  
I've racked my brain for clever sayings of all the things you ought to do  
But you know I think if there was something I could say  
They'd have thrown it on a brochure and sent you on your way**

 **So I'll keep doing what I always do  
Drag my heart to the piano and make it sing for you  
I'll keep doing what I always do  
Drag my heart to the piano and let it sing for you**

 **Drag my heart to the piano and let it sing for you** »

Traduction :

[C'est la chanson dont je suis trop effrayée pour l'écrire,  
Mais certain d'entre vous en ont probablement besoin ce soir.

Oh te voilà, le cœur fait de verre

Petite chose fragile, trop rapidement brisée

Tu as essayé de recoller les morceaux

Et c'est ainsi que tu t'es coupé pour la première fois

Le diable t'a attiré dedans, tu l'as gardé pour toi

Tu ne voulais surtout pas que les autres puissent savoir

Que tu t'y accrochais

Et tu ce que tu avais à faire, c'était couper.

Tu sculptas un lieu spécial pour ta douleur

Alors ça revint pour te faire du mal toutes les nuits

Tu fermas les yeux et souhaitas que tout disparaisse

Jusqu'au moment où tu disparus sous le couteau.

Tu connaissais le marché, tout le monde s'en foutait

Juste un autre gamin, une histoire larmoyante entre les mains

Ne laisse pas tes secrets à découverts

On n'a pas besoin d'une autre coupure

Mais tu ne peux pas cacher un cœur de verre

Tu te reconstruisis avec toute la force que tu avais

Finalement, tu en avais marre

Finalement, tu devais hurler Assez.

Tu sculptas un lieu spécial pour ta douleur

Alors ça revint pour te faire du mal toutes les nuits

Tu fermas les yeux et souhaitas que tout disparaisse

Jusqu'au moment où tu disparus sous le couteau.

Écoute, je sais que c'est simplifié de l'autre côté

C'est facile de dissimuler toutes les raisons désordonnées du pourquoi

Et c'est facile d'oublier où t'as été

Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il y a les cicatrices, huh ?

Quant on avait 15 ans, on n'oserait pas laisser cette merde être vue

Mais maintenant, on dirait que la mutilation est devenue habituelle

Je te vois à mes concerts, balafré de la tête aux pieds

Comme s'il n'y avait aucune utilité-même à essayer de ne pas le montrer

Parce qu'on le sait tous, les emo kids aime se blesser eux-mêmes

Trop de sentiments, et pas assez de contrôle de soi

Et j'veux dire par là, est-ce que ça fout le bordel avec le reste de toi-même ?

C'est épidémique et on est bon avec ça, ne le remet pas en question

Mais ça me dérange, nos cicatrices sont la monnaies par laquelle on est évalué

Genre laisse l'enregistrement montrer qui laissa passer et qui maintint tout ensemble

Coupures et brûlures et mentions honorables

Les frimeurs qui continuent de se couper pour l'attention

Je m'en fous de tes intentions, je veux seulement que tu saches

La haine de moi-même de m'a jamais mené où je voulais aller

A la fin de la journée, tu sais, je devais encore faire face

Au fait que je eux retirer de la douleur, mais pas la couper

Et tu sais ce que je ne peux pas faire d'autre, c'est de te donner 10 bonnes raisons de ne pas le faire

Je me suis torturée le cerveaux pour des paroles intelligentes pour tout ce que tu devrais faire

Mais tu sais je pense que s'il y avait quelque chose que je pourrais dire

Qu'ils l'aurait balancé sur une brochure et l'aurait envoyé vers toi

Alors je continuerait de faire ce que je ferais toujours

Faire glisser mon cœur sur le piano et le faire chanter pour toi  
Alors je continuerait de faire ce que je ferais toujours

Faire glisser mon cœur sur le piano et le faire chanter pour toi

Faire glisser mon cœur sur le piano et le faire chanter pour toi.]

A la fin de mon interprétation, les étudiants avaient applaudi, par pure politesse, ça se voyait dans leurs yeux, le professeur de son côté avait l'air retourné, voire choqué, il me demanda de retourner à ma place, ce que je fis, simplement. Angel avait les larmes aux yeux, Cobra un léger sourire aux lèvres, Midnight semblait s'être endormi, Richard trouvait que la musique manquait d'amour et Racer pariait qu'il aurait pu la chanter plus rapidement. J'aimais énormément mon nouveau groupe d'amis, ils étaient tellement spéciaux à mes yeux, ils avaient chacun leur particularité et j'aimais ça, ils ne le cachaient pas en plus ! Ils étaient eux-mêmes, ni plus, ni moins... Passant le reste du cours à parler avec Angel, nous quittâmes la salle à la sonnerie de midi et devions ensuite nous dire au revoir puisque je devais rentrer chez moi, ce que je fis, prenant mon temps, écoutant mes musiques favorites qui n'étaient pas les joyeuses, je suis borderline avant tout...

Une fois chez moi, je mangeai, seule bien évidemment puisque mes parents travaillaient. Je fis ensuite mes devoirs, reprenant certains cours que je n'avais pas grâce au site officiel de l'Université de Magnolia, ce qui m'avait été d'une très grande aide mine de rien. Je finis mes devoirs et la reprises de cours manquants plutôt tard, ayant mis quatre ou cinq heures au total. J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, vêtue d'un pyjama noir et plutôt simple, un bas de jogging et un pull un manche longue, je partis saluer mes parents, ils m'ignorèrent... Enfin mon père me contourna, continuant de parler à ma mère, cette dernière me regarda, baissa les yeux avant d'imiter mon père. Je me retournai, les suivis jusqu'au salon et les saluai à nouveau. Mon père souffla et sa gifle partit d'elle-même, j'en étais tombée par terre...

« **Tu ne vois pas que je parle à Layla ! Espèce de sale gamine irrespectueuse !**

Il me frappa une seconde fois, d'un coup de pied au ventre alors que j'essayai de me relever... Du regard, je suppliai mère de me venir en aide mais elle avait disparu, la cherchant alors du regard, je la vis un verre de martini à la main, les yeux fermés comme si elle essayait de passer outre ce qu'elle voyait. De son côté, mon père continua de me frapper, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Trois autres coups puissants m'avait heurté l'estomac, j'en avais vomis du sang..

 **\- Tu me fais honte Lucy, dégage, va dans ta chambre ! »**

Je me relevai difficilement mais parvint à arriver à ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux, je me mis en position fœtale, dans un coin de ma chambre, me demandant pourquoi, pourquoi il en était arrivé aux mains... Il m'avait battue, pour la première fois et ma mère n'avait fait que boire son verre de Martini... Je pleurai et tremblai silencieusement, me munissant d'une paire de ciseaux, j'en frottai une lame contre la fine peau de mon poignet gauche, laissant couler le sang le long de mon avant-bras, opéra la même opération sur le poignet droit, ce qui étrangement, m'aida à me calmer, doucement mes sûrement, me couper devenait une véritable habitude...

 _Hey, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre, bien qu'il soit plus dark que le précédant, ce qui sera très souvent le cas. Je tiens aussi à vous rassurez, les chapitres à suivre n'iront pas aussi rapidement que celui-ci, j'entend par là que dans les chapitres à suivre, il y aura souvent des événements peu importants où en tout cas qui n'auront pas de grands effets sur la vie des personnages, il n'y aura pas à chaque chapitre des retournements de situations de malade. Après je sais que c'est intense mais il faut se rappeler d'une part que mes personnages sont relativement OCC donc leurs caractères ne sont pas les mêmes et Lucy est borderline donc elle a des pensées très intenses, sans oublier qu'elle est en pleine dépression donc oui ma fanfiction n'est pas joyeuse, mais il y aura tout de même des moments de joies (qui seront long à arriver et moins nombreux que les moments de désespoir de Luc que les moments dark e le signale dès maintenant! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et cette fois-ci, j'aimerais que vous me laissiez au moins une review (sans quoi je ne publierai pas de prochain chapitre), j'aimerais connaître votre avis en fait, savoir ce que vous aimez ou non et pourquoi, rien de bien sorcier ! Merci encore et à la semaine prochaine j'espère !_


	3. Laxus

_Ohayo Minaaaaa, comment allez-vous ? Moi en tout cas je vais super bien, je suis par ailleurs impatiente de vous dévoiler de ma fanfiction, alors bon, je ne vous fais pas plus attendre et on se retrouve à la fin de votre lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Laxus

Portant une robe de couleur noire, ce vêtement était serré de épaules jusqu'à mes hanches, puis était évasé, retombant gracieusement un peu au-dessus des mes genoux. Des motifs, des arabesques en fait, de dentelle figuraient au niveau du buste, de l'intégralité du bas de mon dos et recouvraient mon abdomen. Cette robe était bien entendu accompagné d'une cape noire, elle aussi contenant certaines parties en dentelle, les épaules. Une paire de collants fins noirs opaques, argumentée d'une paire toute aussi sombre d'escarpins babies vernies, recouvrait mes longues jambes. Mon maquillage, invisible à cause de mes lunettes de soleil, se résumait par un smoky eyes divinement intense, qui sans l'accessoire concerné, auraient mis en valeur mes yeux chocolats. Mes cheveux, toujours aussi blonds étaient divisés en deux couettes égales. Je me serais trouvée élégante si la raison de ma tenue vestimentaire n'aurait pa été l'enterrement de ma mère. Oui, j'enterre ma mère aujourd'hui, en ce 11 Juillet 2016, un jour rudement pluvieux, heureusement que l'un de mes "domestiques", Loki, avait tenu au-dessus de nos deux têtes, un parapluie assez large pour deux. N'observant pas mon père, préférant de loin admirer la beauté du sol terreux, je sentais son regard accusateur me foudroyer sur place. Ma mère avait quitté ce monde il y a maintenant une semaine, le soir où mon père m'avait battue pour la première fois... Nous l'avions retrouvée le lendemain de cette soirée agitée, dans son bain. Elle s'était suicidée dans son bain et mon père m'en tenait pour responsable. À ses yeux, j'étais, suis, et mourrai, la cause du suicide de sa femme. Il n'avait pas manqué de me le faire comprendre par la suite, mes bras, sous les dentelles élégantes de ma robe, étaient recouverts de nombreux bleus, cicatrices et autres marques, mon dos quant à lui est recouvert de bien plus d'hématomes violacés. Il me battait depuis maintenant une semaine. À l'université, Angel suspecte quelque chose, Cobra semble compatir, Midnight dormait, Richard ne cessait de m'écrire des poèmes sur l'importance de l'amour et Racer me promettait qu'il me ferait rire super rapidement. Quant à Natsu, on s'évite mutuellement et Sting... Sting agit comme s'il ne me connaissait pas... Ça me blesse énormément, il traîne avec cette fichue brune et l'autre blonde... Soupirant, chassant ainsi ses mauvaises pensées de mon esprit, une larme coula le long de ma joue. Une larme regroupant l'intégralité de mes sentiments, une bien lourde larme.

L'enterrement se termina rapidement et directement, sans prendre le temps de saluer les invités, je fis signe à Loki de venir avec moi, ce qu'il fit. Nous nous dirigeâmes ainsi jusqu'à la limousine, celle qui m'était attitrée... Je ne retirai pas mes lunettes, je rentrai juste dans ce moyen de transport, ignorant le regard triste, limite détruit de mon plus fidèle amis. Dans la voiture, je reste forte, je respire, alors je suis en vie. J'essaie, en vain, de penser à quelque chose de plus joyeux que la mort de ma mère. Une larme coule le long de ma joue, la seconde de la journée. Je l'efface, l'exterminant de mon visage de mon poupée à moitié masqué par mes lunettes limousine démarre, je vais en cours. Je vais en cours pour ne pas les rater mais surtout pour éviter de me retrouver face à mon père, il me frapperait encore et je n'aime pas quand il le fait... Nous arrivons rapidement à l'université, j'avais rappelé à Loki que je n'aimais pas qu'il se gare trop du bâtiment, je passerai pour une « gosse de riches », ce que je suis certes, mais je n'aime pas être catégorisée ainsi...

« **Lucyyyyyyyyyyyy !  
\- Huh ? **je me retourne sans réellement comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive et aperçoit Natsu l'air heureux.  
\- **Comment tu vas ?** il me demande comme si tout était normal avant de reprendre. **Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois... C'est juste que je m'inquiète très rapidement pour mes amis...** , là mon esprit déraille et se bloque sur le mot « amis »... Il me considère comme une amie... ?  
\- **Tes... amis ? Al..Alors pourquoi est-ce.. En.. Je comprend pas où tu veux en venir...** dans ma tête, je le vois me dire qu'il ne me considère pas comme une amie, qu'il me déteste, qu'il veut ma mort.  
\- **Bah oui, on ne se connaît pas vraiment pour le moment mais je t'aime bien alors tu es une amie à mes yeux, même si cette paire de lunettes te donne un air de snob... D'ailleurs t'es drôlement habillée, tu ressors d'un enterrement ou quoi ?** me demande-t-il sur un ton de plaisanterie tandis que mon cœur se resserre.  
\- **Ma mère est morte la semaine dernière, je viens d'assister à ses funérailles...** , je ne cherchais pas à mentir, autant le lui avouer, je pars juste après, le laissant perplexe. »

D'un pas précipité, je me dirige vers mon cours de traduction, il dure deux heures, se terminant à 16 heures et ensuite, j'aurai mon cours de grammaire anglaises qui dure une heure et demie. Le premiers cours se passe plutôt bien, Natsu me jette quelques coups d'œil que je qualifierai d'inquiets, je le vis cependant parler à l'une de ses amies, celle aux longs cheveux rouges. Elle m'a regardé bizarrement... C'est à la fin du cours de traduction que l'étudiante aux cheveux écarlate vient me parler, me disant qu'elle m'aimait déjà bien pour ma coopération. Elle est effrayante mais pourtant elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir être intimidante... Elle me dit aussi qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle et les autres... J'apprend d'ailleurs qu'elle se nomme Erza, et que les autres se sont Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Juvia, Reby, Jellal et sur un dénommé Laxus... seulement il y avait tellement de prénoms à retenir que je les ai pas tous retenus... Ils étaient rudement nombreux.. Je la remerciai rapidement et partis de la même manière, j'allais rejoindre Midnight et les autres, pour une fois qu'il ne dormait pas mais on me tire par le bras, me forçant à me retourner, je peux alors d'une part voir Midnight froncer les sourcils et d'autre part me retrouver face à un grand, très grand, blond plutôt baraqué, une cicatrice sur son œil droit me rappelle étrangement Cobra..., il s'agit cependant de Laxus, je le regarde d'un air interrogateur.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Laxus ?  
\- Tu as quelque chose de prévu là tout de suite ?** me dit-il simplement l'air pressé.  
\- **Je vais en cours de grammaire** , mentis-je tandis qu'il me lâche en soupirant. **  
\- Le cours est de l'autre côté alors je ne sais pas ce qui tu as pu voir d'intéressant là-bas mais tu viens avec moi, je t'accompagne jusqu'à ton fameux cours de grammaire anglaise** , il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qui me prend par la main et me tire sans réelle délicatesse vers lui, me forçant à le suivre.  
\- **Il y avait des amis à moi là-bas** , lui dis-je en fin de compte.  
\- **Des amis, laisse-moi rire, Macbeth profitera de toi dès que l'occasion se présentera !** se moqua-t-il, pourtant agacé. **  
\- Macbeth...** , commençai-je.  
\- **Ou Midnight qu'importe le surnom qu'il utilise ! Ce type est une ordure, il détruira ta vie après avoir gagné ta confiance et tu peux me croire** , je ne sais pas si c'était sa voix ou son regard, mais quelque chose, mon instinct peut-être, me disait que je ferais mieux de faire confiance à Laxus. »

Je resserrai l'emprise qu'il avait sur ma main afin d'en retour lui serrer la sienne, ce qui fit naître un sourire au coin de ses lèvres, il ne détourna pas le regard de devant lui, alors que moi, de mon côté, j'étais littéralement envoûtée par son regard et son parfum... Dieu, son parfum était tout simplement divin. J'avais l'impression d'être possédée par une force surnaturelle... J'observe longuement Laxus, enfin, je l'observe les deux minutes qu'il nous fallait pour arriver au cours de grammaire. Contre toute attente, Laxus entra en cours avec moi, il me murmura que même s'il faisait des études de médecine, il me trouver relaxante... Relaxante... J'avais envie de sourire et je l'avais fait, j'avais souri et il m'avait ôté mes lunettes de soleil, révélant mon fameux smoky eyes intensifié, je baissai les yeux mais il me saisit délicatement le menton, me forçant à plonger mon regard mielleux dans le sien, un regard bleu grisé, envoûtant, j'étais accro à son parfum. Il me fit un compliment sur mon maquillage avant de finalement me lâcher le menton. Les yeux fermés, les bras croisés et calé contre le dossier de sa chaise, il sourit, d'une façon qui me laissait penser qu'il avait pleinement conscience de l'état d'addiction dans lequel il me mettait, à croire qu'il en était fière. Le cours passa rapidement et je remballai mes affaires, ayant tout de même pris le cours même si Laxus me déstabilisait quelque peu...

J'inspirai longuement, fermant les yeux, essayant inutilement de faire abstraction du parfum de Laxus, puis j'expirai, tout aussi longuement avant de me lever, après avoir remballé mes affaires. Laxus suivit mon mouvement et sans aucun signe, aucune alerte, il déposa sa main sur ma hanche gauche. Je sentis mes joues chauffer tandis que sa main brûlante et plutôt rugueuse me tira contre lui, me rappelant que j'étais très clairement plus petite que lui... Je lui arrivais à peine aux épaules. Alors que je lui lançai un regard d'incompréhension, lui avait le regard dirigé vers la porte de la salle de cours.

« **T'as une voiture, Lucy ?  
\- Non...**, je murmure d'une petite voix, intimidée par l'aisance de mon bel interlocuteur, j'avais oublié de donner mes horaires à Loki...  
 **\- Tu rentres comment ?** sa voix est plate, démunie de tout état d'âme, d'émotion ou même de sentiments, on dirait presque qu'il essaie d'être poli.  
 **\- Je pensais rentrer à pieds, j'écouterai de la musique sur le chemin** , je m'étale... je me sens obligée de me justifier et sa main se resserre accessoirement sur ma hanche, j'en ai des frissons le long de l'échine.  
 **\- Je te raccompagne, j'ai une voiture, n'essaie pas de discuter** , il avait presque l'air inquiet mais je ne répondis rien, il m'avait dissuader de toute tentative. »

Lorsque je lui donne mon adresse, il a l'air choqué mais il ne me dit rien, je l'entend soupirer lorsqu'il doit me lâcher pour prendre place au côté conducteur de sa voiture. Sa voiture, elle est magnifique. C'est une Mustang entièrement noire datant de 1965. Elle est magnifique. Je m'y installe, au côté passager bien sûre. J'observe l'intérieure, y sentant non pas l'odeur de Laxus mais une odeur d'ancien, une odeur jumelle à celle d'un vieux livre lorsque l'on l'ouvre. Il n'y a pas la moindre égratignure, pas la moindre poussière, je me sens quasiment mal d'y être entrée avec mes chaussures... Il prend soin de sa voiture, c'est une évidence. Il met un CD dans le lecteur inclus à la voiture et nous nous retrouvons à écouter _Come As You Are_ du on-ne-peut-plus-célèbre groupe Nirvana. J'aime énormément cette chanson, elle fait partie de ma playlist. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, j'allais presque lui demander de la remettre mais j'abandonnai l'idée en écoutant la suivante, une toute autre version de la même musique, beaucoup plus...parlante, belle, envoûtante... Je me laisse ensorceler par ce doux sortilège, sentant mon corps frissonner de toute part, chaque notes, chaque paroles, chaque seconde est une décharge électrique lancé directement contre mon dos. ( sur YouTube : youtu. be /glaZY2YcGUw) Cette version bien plus longue, me donnait l'impression d'être sous morphine, ou d'avoir fumé quelque chose qui me ferait planer, je me sens bien, détendue, les yeux fermés, un sourire reposé dessiné sur les lèvres. À la fin de la musique, j'ai envie de mourir. Elle est finie. D'instinct, j'allais la remettre mais Laxus m'en empêcha du regard, avant de retourner celui-ci sur la route. La prochaine musique, _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ , se met alors en route.

« **Tu as aimé cette version de la chanson ?  
\- Non**, je lui répond sans réellement lui mentir, **Je ne l'ai pas aimée.  
\- Ah bon**, fit-il posément.  
\- **J'en suis tombée amoureuse** , je lui avoue tout de même mes sentiments vis-à-vis de cette chanson.  
\- **C'est moi qui chante** , il jette un coup d'œil en ma direction tandis que je fais de gros yeux, rougissant d'un coup.  
\- **V..Vr..vraiment ?** je me sens stupide, il n'avait pas de bonne raison de me mentir.  
- **Oui, vraiment** , il répondit tout simplement.  
 **\- Tu as une très belle voix Laxus** , je lui affirmai. »

Il n'y eut pas d'autres échanges, le reste du trajet se fit en écoutant les musiques défiler. Un plaisir divin pour mes oreilles, et non, je n'ironise pas, Nirvana est l'un de mes groupes préférés, avec AC/DC, mais eux, c'est autre chose. On arrive rapidement, trop rapidement, vraiment trop rapidement à mon goût devant mon lieu de résidence, le manoir Heartfilia. Laxus se gare, enfin s'arrête, devant la grande grille. La tristesse revient en force dans mes yeux lorsque ceux-ci se posèrent sur ses fameuses grilles, Laxus ne semble pas avoir remarqué, en fait si, je crois qu'il l'a remarqué, mais il ne dit rien. Je lui dis au revoir, lui me répond à demain.

Au manoir, l'ambiance est calme, trop calme. C'est un calme lourd, qui me pèse sur les épaules et s'engouffre dans ma poitrine y créant un poids m'empêchant de respirer comme je le devrais. J'étouffe. Je vais dans ma chambre, mon état reste le même. Je remarque d'ailleurs que je ne porte pas du tout mes lunettes de soleil... Laxus a dû les garder, tant pis. Je les aimais bien pourtant. J'entends un fracas, c'est la porte de ma chambre. Mon père l'a littéralement éclatée. Je sursaute et me lève de ma coiffeuse. D'un gifle puissante, mon père me fait tomber au sol mais il ne s'arrête pas là, il me prend par les épaules et me soulève, je ne touche presque plus le sol... Il m'envoie valser contre ma coiffeuse, je m'écroule ensuite sur le sol, embarquant dans ma lamentable chute les trois miroirs qui se brisent sous le poids de mes bras à présent ensanglantés. Je rampe sur le sol pour échapper à mon père mais ce dernier me rattrape et prend plaisir à faire heurter contre plusieurs murs, des bleus font déjà leur apparition sur mon corps pâle. Cette séance de torture dure une longue heure, une heure à me faire frapper par mon propre père qui empeste l'alcool... Il m'insulte ensuite, me traitant de salope, de fille indigne, d'erreur de la nature, de malédiction, de fardeau, de symbole de faiblesse, d'enfant indésiré, de chose inutile, il me compare ensuite à un grain de poussière qu'il faut éradiquer de la Terre... Il part, retournant se saouler, je ne prend pas même le temps de me désinfecter ni mes bras, ni mes jambes et encore moins mes hanches, coupés par les morceaux des miroirs, j'en ai n'ai tout simplement par le courage, pas la force... Je m'endors, me laissant tomber au sol... à moins que je ne me sois évanouie sur ce sol...

* * *

 _Hey les gens ! Alors je pense qu'il se passe pas mal d'événements mine de rien dans ce chapitre, personnellement, j'aime assez le rapprochement de Laxus et de Lucy même si Midnight, enfin Macbeth, a l'air d'un tout autre avis. Cependant, la relation entre Lucy et son père est totalement chaotique certes, mais ne durera pas longtemps, je pense que ce sera la dernière (ou avant-dernière) scène qu'ils auront tous les deux. Pour le prochain chapitre, je pense qu'il sera publié Samedi... M'enfin, sachez juste que je publie mes chapitres dans le courant du week-end, donc entre Vendredi soir et Dimanche soir inclus même si ce sera très rare de lire un nouveau chapitre aussi tard qu'un dimanche...  
_

 _Je publierai donc le prochain chapitre à une condition, celle d'obtenir un commentaire / une review répondant à la question suivante : Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Midnight/Macbeth et Lucy ? J'entend par là, d'une par, si vous la soutenez ? Si vous les voyez comme des amis ou non?Pourquoi ils iraient bien ensemble ou non,... Je vous rassure, cette question n'aura pas de réel effet sur les événements à suivre (j'ai déjà un schéma bien précis dans ma tête mais votre avis m'apporte beaucoup!)  
PS : Je veux au moins deux avis cette fois-ci._


	4. Cencée être

_Bonsoiiiiiiiir ! Comme promis voici le chapitre suivant, intitulé « Censée être.. », titre dont je vous reparlerai en fin de page._

 _Mais avant, je répond à vos commentaire suite à mon dernier chapitre :_

Margotvla : Je suis entièrement d'accord,la Lucy du mangas/ de l'animé est trop heureuse, elle ne voit que le bon côté des choses et comme tu le dis si bien, elle est niaise c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu rédiger une fanfiction dans laquelle elle serait tout l'opposé et je suis vraiment heureuse que cette version de Lucy te plaise ! Je te remercie d'avoir donné une réponse à ma question, j'espère que la suite te plaira, tout comme la relation Midnight/Lucy, merci encore d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

 _LeahMey : Je t'avoue que moi aussi, je préfère de Laxus x Lucy mais j'aime presque tout autant le Midnight x Lucy. J'aime beaucoup ta façon de voir le Midnight x Lucy parce que dans ma fanfiction, qu'importe la relation qu'ils vont entretenir, ce ne sera jamais bénéfique pour Lucy mais bon, je pense que tu t'en es déjà rendu compte x)_

 _Guest : Pas tout-à-fait, Lucy n'aime pas seulement Midnight, Angel, Cobra, Racer et Richard, elle aime aussi Laxus, Sting, Natsu et Erza. Mais elle se sent plus à sa place avec les membres d'Oración Seis (fraternité-sororité qu'elle n'a pas rejointe). Après, je suis d'accord avec toi, elle s'accroche à eux parce que dans le fond, à ses yeux, ils sont tout ce qu'elle a._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Censée être...

J'étais censée être à mon cours magistral de grammaire anglaise mais j'avais séché, je n'avais pas eu envie d'y aller, de toute manière, nous y sommes bien trop nombreux pour que la professeure puisse faire un quelconque appel. J'étais pourtant à l'université, avec Laxus. Nous étions dans une salle de classe vide de monde mais laissée ouverte. Nous nous étions installée vers le fond, nous ne nous étions pas vu de la semaine, je l'avais volontairement esquivée. Nous devions nous voir samedi, nous avions les mêmes horaires de cours, je n'étais pas venue en cours samedi. Vendredi soir, je m'étais vraiment évanouie. Alors lorsqu'il m'a vue aller au cours de traduction avec Midnight, il avait attendu la fin du cours pour me tirer dans cette fameuse salle de classe abandonnée. Il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils, il était en colère contre moi. Telle une enfant de cinq ans qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise, je fixe mes mains et joue nerveusement avec mes doigts, retirant accessoirement le vernis noir qui datait de trois jours. Nous restons ainsi un long moment, une bonne dizaine de minute, au moins. Il soupire bruyamment, il a vraiment l'air agacée. Je me met à jouer avec les manches de mon pull mais je crois que j'ai trop tiré dessus...

« **C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- De quoi ça... ?** je remet mon pull convenablement, caché l'énorme bleu qui recouvre mon épaule.

 **\- Ne pense même pas à jouer à ce petit jeu-là avec moi, Lucy. Qui t'as fait ce bleu ? Macbeth ?** mon cœur s'emballe et je revois mon père, saoul, me servir un coup de poing sur l'épaule mercredi dernier...  
 **\- Non... c'est pas lui** , je murmure d'une voix presque inaudible, **Je me suis prise une boîte qui était lourde sur l'épaule lorsque je rangeai ma chambre hier** , je lui mens sinon il se mettra encore plus en colère.

 **\- Mh... t'es vraiment maladroite, tu devrais faire plus attention mais, ça n'explique pas la raison de ton absence de Samedi dernier et, le fait que tu m'aies éviter toute la semaine pour traîner avec Macbeth** , il me parle plus calmement mais j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

 **\- En fait j'étais avec Angel...enfin Sorano, Mid...Macbeth n'était pas là cette semaine** , je contourne sa question en m'occupant de la fin de sa phrase mais je sais qu'il va revenir à la charge...

 **\- Natsu m'a dit, tu sais... pour ta mère** , je regarde toujours mes mains, jouant à nouveau avec mes doigts, **Si tu éprouves le besoin d'en parler, je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi** , il me l'assure d'une voix si douce que je pourrai en fondre, littéralement.

 **\- Je... ça va merci Laxus** , je le regarde, deux secondes, dans les yeux, je m'en veux de lui mentir mais je ne veux pas qu'il m'abandonne... »

Des larmes coulent le long de mes joues mais je les efface et Laxus, probablement pour m'apporter son soutient, me frotte le dos de haut en bas de sa main droite, ce qui me fait grimacer de douleur. Hier, mon père, encore sous l'influence de l'alcool, m'avait brutalement poussé et de la même façon, je m'étais alors retrouvée le dos plaqué contre mon armoire, il y a un genre de trou dans la porte du meuble maintenant... Laxus fronce une fois de plus les sourcils et sans crier gare, leva mon pull, le remontant jusqu'à mes omoplates... _Je suis foutue_... Les larmes roulent librement sur mon visage, il a vu les bleus sur mon dos, il relâche le pull, que je remet en place, il est vraiment en colère.

« **Je vais tuer Macbeth.**

 **\- Laxus... c'est pas lui...** , j'ai peur.

 **\- Alors qui ? Qui te fait du mal comme ça, Lucy ?** il est vraiment furieux, il s'est levé, faisant tombé sa chaise, et il écarte les bras brutalement, exprimant parfaitement sa colère. Je tremble comme une feuille.

 **\- Tu me fais peur...** , je murmure en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, n'osant plus bouger de ma chaise.

 **\- Excuse-moi, Lucy...** , il se rassoit, pensant à repositionner la chaise puis il me prend doucement par es mains. **Dis-moi Lucy, qui te fait du mal ? Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?** il est inquiet.

 **\- Ça fait deux semaines maintenant...** , il va me demander qui, encore une fois...

 **\- Lucy, je veux savoir qui est le type qui te frappe depuis deux semaines, c'est un gars de l'université ? Je peux t'aider, je te l'ai dit, tu peux compter sur moi...** , il allait rajouter quelques mots mais je l'en empêche.

 **\- Laxus... C'est pas quelqu'un de l'université... C'est mon père... Mon père me bat...** , putain... je me sens trop mal... j'ai envie de vomir.

 **\- Ton propre père te bat ?!** Laxus hausse le ton mais se reprend très vite en me voyant sursauter. **Excuse-moi, c'est juste que ça me met hors de moi... comment un père peut-il frapper sa fille ?** à le voir, je peux affirmer que ça le met hors de lui, il se tient la tête finalement me regarde, la tête posée sur ses poings. **Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?**

 **\- Encaisser... tu sais, c'est pas grand chose dans le fond, je m'y suis faite puis c'est pas comme si je ne le méritais pas de toute façon, les erreurs doivent être corrigées, non ? Bon je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose à faire.** »

Je pars précipitamment, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de comprendre le sens de mes mots. J'avais promis à Mac... à Midnight, j'avais promis à Midnight et aux autres que l'on passerait un peu de temps ensemble à la fin des cours et il était déjà moins cinq. Je me rue alors vers la salle de cours où j'étais censée être, ignorant Laxus hurler mon prénom de nombreuses fois. J'ai la sensation de jouer sur deux tableaux... D'un côté j'ai Laxus, qui est un ami formidable et relativement normal.. mais de l'autre, j'ai Midnight, Angel, Cobra, Racer,et Richard qui sont des amis qui me comprennent mieux que n'importe qui d'autre parce qu'eux aussi sont rejetés de la société par tout le monde... Ils sont ma famille, la seule que j'ai, celle dont j'ai besoin, mais que je ne mérite pas...

Ils sortent. Les étudiants de ma classe sortent du cours et j'aperçois mon groupe. Ils ne m'ont pas vu et avance, parlant entre eux, enfin Angel, Racer et Richard se parlent, pendant que Midnight a l'air d'être somnambule et que Cobra semble s'ennuyer. Je soupire de joie, souriant, les yeux fermés alors qu'ils se remplissent de larmes. Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour être eux-mêmes, ça me rend malade mais tellement heureuse... Je soupire une seconde fois... En fait je hoquette, les larmes coulent le long des mes joues et rapidement, mes yeux se retrouvent injectés de sang. Je me calme, me disant que pour le moment, ils ne me rejettent, mais je reste persuadée que tôt ou tard, ils verront que je ne leur apporte rien... Je me dirige alors vers eux, souriante malgré mes yeux rougis, je m'arrête entre Angel et Racer, qui me sourient en demandant comment j'allais aujourd'hui.

« **Un peu fatiguée je dois avoué, comment était le cours ?**

 **\- Barbant...** , Angel me répond d'un air ennuyé, elle repense probablement au cours.

 **\- La prof' ne cesse de rabâcher ce qu'on sait d'jà en fait** , m'explique Racer en mâchant ses mots. **T'as rien raté Speedy** , j'avais presque oublié l'histoire des surnoms, je souris un peu.

 **\- Comment étais ta journée, Santana ?** Midnight a l'air de s'être réveillé, c'est lui qui vient de me oser la question, me faisant rougir.

 **\- Longue, courte... j'en sais rien, je la vois juste passer** , je parle pour ne rien dire, mais dans le fond, ça a un sens...

 **\- Bienvenue au club** , il a l'air de me comprendre, ça me fait sourire. **Au fait, qu'est-ce que Luxus te voulait ?** il a l'air contrarié, il a la même réaction que Laxus lorsque je lui ai dit que je passe du temps avec Midnight...

 **\- C'est Laxus... mais sinon, pas grand chose, il voulait juste savoir pourquoi je n'avais pas été présente samedi dernier...** , j'ai mal au cœur rien que d'y repenser.

 **\- Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi t'étais pas là samedi ?!** Angel s'en mêle mais une note d'inquiétude se fait entendre dans sa voix je crois.

 **\- J'avais oublié de mettre mon réveil** , je leur mens mais je me vois mal leur avouer ce qui en est réellement, que je m'étais évanouie la veille à cause d'un père brute et alcoolique...

 **\- T'es pas très futée Killer Frost, fais attention la prochaine fois, tu aurais vu dans quel état était Midnight quand on a conclu que t'étais pas là, on aurait cru que l'on lui avait appris le décès d'un Ange** , la comparaison d'Angel me laisse perplexe parce que les Anges ne sont-ils pas plus ou moins déjà morts... ? Mais sinon, j'avais compris le message, il avait été... triste ? Je crois...

 **\- Angel, tu forces un peu avec tes anges** , siffla Cobra en ricanant légèrement. **Puis Midnight n'est pas le seul à avoir été contrarié par l'absence de Black Siren, je dois avouer que ses pensées m'ont manquées** , il me fait un léger sourire suivi d'un clin d'œil, je rougis, restant cependant un peu dans le flou concernant le fait qu'il entende mes pensées...

 **\- Entièrement d'accord, Cupid tu ne dois plus jamais t'absenter sans nous prévenir !** Richard s'exclame, rajoutant que son pauvre petit cœur ne tiendrait pas le coup la prochaine fois. »

En fait, je leur avais vraiment manqué, ou alors ils voulaient seulement me faire croire que je valais quelque chose, qu'importe, dans les deux cas, j'avais le moral quelque peu remonté. Midnight referme ses yeux, pourtant ses sourcils sont froncés, il doit être contrarié à cause de moi, je sais qu'il n'aime pas Laxus... Je soupire tristement, les yeux rivés loin de moi, je ne prête pourtant nullement attention à ce qui m'entoure, je pense, je divague, je suis fatiguée en fait, je crois.

Lorsque l'on arrive à notre destination, je ne savais même pas que l'on en avait une puisque je suivais seulement, nous nous asseyons en cercle, enfin eux s'assoient en cercle, moi je reste debout un bon moment avant que Cobra ne me fasse signe de venir entre lui et Angel. J'allais demander le pourquoi de notre présence, comptant dans l'élan rappelé que je devais partir d'ici une demi-heure mais je n'eus le temps de rien, la vision de Racer rouler ce qui me semblait être un joint de je-ne-sais-quoi. Il le roule vraiment rapidement, à croire qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie... Il répond à ma question muette, c'est du cannabis qui rempli ce joint, rien d'autre, si ce n'était du haschich... Il roulait un « Royal », ouais... si le nom lui plaît... Je n'ai jamais fumé de joint, ni fumer tout court en fait. Je me vois mal commencer maintenant, je décline d'un « non » de la tête lorsque Racer me le tend, avant en avoir tiré quelques « taffes ». Le joint tourne, sautant une fois sur six, je n'étais pas décidée à en consommer et l'état de mes amis me servaient d'argumenter, ils planaient, excepté Midnight qui semble tenir mieux que les autres, il a les yeux ouverts et il me fixe. Lorsque le joint lui revient en main, il me le tend, sans dire un mot, m'incitant d'un clin d'œil à accepter son offre... Je ne saurais pas dire si c'était ses yeux rouges, son air impassible, son look spécial, ses cheveux extraordinaires ou tout simplement si c'était son clin d'œil, mais sans même réfléchir, je m'étais retrouvée le joint entre le pouce et l'index, j'aurais l'air débile, j'avale difficilement ma salive, je commence à hésiter, je ne sais pas si je devrais les suivre ou non... Si j'acceptai, ils resteraient sûrement mes amis mais si je refuse... ils pourraient me renier, m'oublier... Ils le feront de toute façon. Je baisse les yeux, inspirant avant d'expirer longuement, je porte le joint à ma bouche et tire dessus à mon tour, inspirant ce qui me semble être de la fumée. Je tousse, je tousse tellement que j'ai l'impression de cracher mon âme, mes poumons étant déjà ailleurs. Je ne ressens rien de plus... Angel rigole, puis me félicite, me serrant dans ses bras, elle est étonnement joyeuse...

Très rapidement, je me sens bien, de mieux en mieux... je recrache quelques parcelles de mon âme, que j'arrive à voir un peu mieux à chaque fois que je tirai sur ce joint. Même Midnight a l'air bien, comme nous. Ils se lèvent, je fais de même, rencontrant quelques difficultés au départ mais Cobra m'aide en riant. On se ballade, le temps passe, mais je m'en contre-fous. Je suis tellement heureuse, je défie Race de faire une course jusqu'au poteau à quelques mètres, le plus rapide de nous deux pourra donner un gage au plus lent. Il accepte et se met en position avant de tracer comme une flèche lorsque Angel donne le top départ, je le suis, parvenant à le rattraper mais il redouble d'effort et arrive au poteau bien avant moi, il rit, moi aussi. Il me donne mon gage, embrasser Angel. Je ris aux éclats avant de trouver Angel derrière moi, on s'embrasse. Elle me surprend en insérant sa langue humide dans ma bouche, je souris alors contre ses lèvres, passant habilement mes mains sur sa nuque, répondant au baiser en laissant nos langues danser sur un rythme endiablé. Le baiser doit durer au moins deux minutes et lorsque l'on y met fin, on rit bêtement, sous les sifflements de Racer, le rire de Cobra et que le sourire en coin de Midnight.

On est bien, on continue notre petite promenade, tranquillement, un deuxième joint ayant eu le temps de circuler entre temps...mais au bout d'un moment, je me sens horriblement mal... Midnight et les autres sont si heureux qu'ils ne font même pas attention aux larmes qui commencent à ruisseler le long de mes joues, Richard me promet que les effets disparaîtront si je fume le joint avec amour... Je continue de fumer avec mes potes mais je comprend rapidement que c'était une très … vraiment très mauvaise idée, je me sens mal, j'ai besoin de Laxus... J'ai besoin de lui... Mais je n'ai pas son numéro. Je m'arrête contre un arbre, demandant à mes amis de m'attendre mais je crois qu'ils planent trop... ils m'annoncent avoir vu une licorne e qu'il leur faut la suivre... Ils m'abandonnent là... Je pleure de plus bel... J'étais censée être avec Laxus... j'étais censée être rentrée chez moi, il devait être très tard à en juger par le ciel déjà noir sans la moindre tâche blanche... Pas de lune ni d'étoiles... je me sens mal, vraiment trop mal, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'entends un brouhaha atroce me déchirer les tympans, je vois de moins en moins bien, ma vision se floute mais je continue d'avancer, grelottant à cause de la nuit fraîche qui annonçait avec fierté l'arrivée très proche de l'hiver. Sans que je ne comprenne ni pourquoi ni comment, je tombe sur le côté, et c'est une texture liquide et horriblement froide qui me recouvre, je n'arrive plus à respirer mais je n'ai pas la force de nager, je ne sais même pas nager.

Je viens de tomber dans le lac...

* * *

 _Me revoilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si je suis déçue de mon chapitre en faait pour je ne sais quelle raison... et comme je vous l'ai promis en début de page, je vous donne l'explication de ce titre « Censée être... ». Censée être vient de Supposed to be qui est une chanson de Icon For Hire, un groupe et une musique que j'aime énormément, et si vous l'écoutez, (avec la traduction si vous galérez avec l'anglais) vous reconnaîtrez Lucy et vous comprendrez peut-être mieux son mal aise... Ce nom de titre me tenait à cœur, je l'ai d'ailleurs choisi avant même de rédiger le chapitre, je sais ce n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde mais je tenais absolument à donner ce titre à mon chapitre._

 _Parce que j'aime connaître votre avis, j'aimerais que vous me disiez comme d'habitude ce que vous en avez pensé mais j'aimerais aussi que vous me donniez une hypothèse sur la fin : Selon vous, à la fin de cette fanfiction, comment sera la vie de Lucy ? (Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle survira, qu'elle finira seule, que Laxus sera son « remède », que même si Midnight vient de la trahir en l'abandonnant, il fera partie de sa vie, m'enfin, j'ai vraiment de savoir comment cette fanfiction se terminera selon vous, en sachant que j'ai déjà mes brouillons et que par conséquent, la fin est déjà écrite)._

 _PS : La semaine prochaine, il n'y aura pas de mise à jour de cette fanfiction parce que je pars en vacances trois jours chez une amie. Donc le prochain chapitre sortira le 4 Novembre et non le 28 Octobre, mais, pour me faire pardonner, je vous publierai deux chapitres (le 4 et le 5 Novembre)._


	5. Note

Bonsoir, ou bonjour... ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une note, une information que je vous demanderai de lire entièrement (elle n'est pas longue je vous rassure!)

Aujourd'hui j'étais supposée vous publier le cinquième chapitre de ma fanfiction _Borderline_ et demain ça aurait été la publication du sixième chapitre. Seulement, suite à un tout autre projet, qui s'est invité il y a déjà bien longtemps, mais qui se concrétise par ma bonne volonté, il n'y aura plus de nouveaux chapitres avant longtemps (je ne saurais dire le temps qu'il me faudra pour reprendre ma fanfiction...)

Pour les curieux, ce fameux projet est l'écriture d'un "livre", _Le Cercle Vicieux_ , que je publierai sur Wattpad et Atramenta. "livre" qui ne sera pas une fanfiction mais bel et bien une histoire de ma propre invention avec mes personnages, mon contexte, mon intrigue,... Les habitués sauront que je ne donne pas de résumé ou de description mais un prologue sera disponible afin que vous puissiez vous situer. Je publierai un chapitre tous les week-end (en tout cas je ferais tout pour!)

Merci de votre compréhension.

BlackPsychoSiren


End file.
